Patent literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique of storing, in a storage unit, image data for a plurality of images obtained by capturing the same scene from different perspectives, and based on changes in conditions related to the displaying or viewing of the images, appropriately selecting two pieces of image data from the storage unit and using the image data to perform 3D display image processing. This image processing is, for example, alignment adjustment such as parallax adjustment, or cropping. The selection of two pieces of image data is made such that the 3D image based on the two selected pieces of image data fulfills a prescribed condition (including, for example, a condition related to a parallactic angle that provides an effortless viewing experience and a condition related to spatial reproducibility). This provides an appropriate stereoscopic effect to the viewer.